A Message From Home
by PrincessSpock
Summary: This is a fanfiction where Xephos tries to get a hold of is home planet. also a little hint of Xephna!


**A/N:** Hey Spock here, just putting up a fan fictions, I don't know I just can't seem to get my creative juices flowing, anyway this is my first Minecraft related fic so, be nice eh? I know I'm a scrub but you can be nice.

Xephos remembers his first time touching the soft Minecraftian soil, but then again, it certainly wasn't an occasion that could be forgotten easily.

He remembered getting ready to head back to his home planet, he remembered the fuel gauge erupting and he damn well remembered the feeling of smashing into the lush grass of Minecraftia, he remembered the searing pain of the glass that had embedded itself in his arm and he remembered the kindly dwarf figure who carried him home.

"Oi, Xephos!" Xephos blinked his head snapping towards his dwarf counter part.

Xephos smiled slightly "Yeah, friend?"

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" he said scratching his stomach.

"Am I really that easy to read Honeydew?" Xephos crossed his arms.

Honeydew let out a thunderous laugh "Yeah, you really are!" he patted the taller man on the arm, "Anyway Lalna said that he won't be back until the late evening."

"Oh, damn." Xephos stamped his foot lightly, Honeydew gave him a questioning look, "oh, it's nothing I just needed to ask him about something."

Honeydew nodded, "Fair enough, anyway I was thinking," Honeydew paused looking up at Xephos who gestured for him to go on, "that maybe we could," Honeydew blushed lightly, "you know, go mining"

Xephos let out a laugh, "Mph, yeah sure." Xephos smiled gently to the dwarf, "Do you by any chance no where the hell the picks are?" Xephos asked surveying the J.A.F.F.A base and its abundance of chests.

"Yea-No,"

Xephos let out another laugh and went to work searching the chests for the gear the would need.

Xephos smiled as he carried an all but unconscious Honeydew up from the mineshaft, "There you go buddy." Xephos said quietly as he placed Honeydew down gently. He mentally reminded himself to build some beds.

Xephos smiled down at the sleeping dwarf and looked over to the moonlight shining through the window of the door, "That time already?" he remarked to himself, he then went and grabbed a device from the chest in his area of the base and headed outside.

He sat himself on a small ledge and took a deep breath he then punched in a sequence of numbers and tried to steady his arm and speak int the device, "Hello, this is Xephos, Captain of the-" Xephos' voice cracked "the U.S.S Zeo 419, I have been stranded for nearly three years, I am requesting a shuttle to take me home." Xephos' eyes began tearing up, "please, I want to go _home_." Xephos' voice became heavy with emotions he flipped the device closed and closed hies eyes.

Xephos pulled his knees close to him and let a few lone tears go, it was in this moment of emotion he didn't hear someone approach sit next to him, he did however notice the arm that snaked its way around the back of his shoulders, he jerked his head violently, "Lalna?" his voice riddled with anguish and confusion, as he looked into the other mans eyes.

Lalna smiled softly, "It's all going to be okay." Lalna gave Xephos a piercing look full of certainty and hope, but the certainty didn't keep Xephos from breaking down, "Shh, it's okay, if you want to talk about it you can." Lalna rapped his other arm around Xephos and positioned himself so that Xephos was sitting in his lap.

"T-thanks Lalna," Xephos let out a hiccuping sob, "e-every night f-for the las-t t-three years I've, I've" Xephos stopped to gain a bit of composure, "I've sat outside with my communicator sending messages to my home planet, or well anyone who will listen, to take me to my home." Xephos voice cracked again, he pressed his face into the crook of Lalna's lab coat, "M'sorry for getting your coat dirty."

"Meh, it's just a coat." Lalna could feel the smile that formed on Xephos' perfect face.

Xephos went almost limp in Lalna's arms, "It's funny really," Xephos looked up at Lalna, "The hole reason I wanted to go to space was so that I could see my family again." Lalna nodded, "I just hope we get there sooner rather than later,"

"Yeah," Lalna smiled a dazed look in his eyes.

"You're tiered aren't you?"

Lalna let out a yawn "Yeah, c'mon." he said standing up and holding his hand out, Xephos looked a bit taken back but took the offered hand graciously.

The two headed back to the base hand in hand smiling happily, so happily in fact, Xephos didn't even realize the flashing red letters emitting from his communicator 'Message Received".

**A/N:** Pretty snazzy eh? Yeah, I know, anyway read, review? Favorite maybe? Yes? No? Just me? my dad?


End file.
